


Kittybitch

by ghostlyfemslash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Drug Use, F/F, rated Teen for sloppy makeouts, stoner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfemslash/pseuds/ghostlyfemslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara and Meulin are regular college kids, getting high and talking about the universe. If only things could stay that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittybitch

“Hit me again, Damz,” Meulin said, a cloud of smoke escaping her. 

“[You sure about that?]” Damara asked as she refilled the bowl. Meulin nodded and laughed, more puffs of white finding their way from her body into the atmosphere. Damara smiled and raised an eyebrow, but passed the pipe onto Meulin anyways. They didn’t get to smoke together often, so this was a special occasion.

It was nighttime, and the wind whistled sorrowfully through the trees. Campus security was rarely active this late, giving the two girls plenty of time to hang out and get epically stoned. Damara leaned against one of the smoke shack’s inner walls, thankful for the limited warmth that the old, wooden building could deliver. The shack was by no means perfect, as proved by hole in the ceiling and the graffiti on the walls, but it was good enough. 

There was always something romantic about smoking this late at night, and the silence that surrounded them allowed Damara to savor every detail. The smoke shack was filled with a billion things for for stoners to look at, like the half-assed pile of partially empty gatorade bottles in the corner, or the ever-growing, sharpie-drawn list of assignments that students had ignored in favor of going to the box. Damara was particularly fond of reading the “smoking kills” adds put up by campus douchebag Kankri Vantas. 

This time, however, Damara was not focusing on any of those things. Rather, her companion was far more interesting to her. Damara held her lighter up to the bowl and pressed it on. The way that the soft light illuminated Meulin’s face caught Damara’s eye. She breathed in through her nose, letting the smell of night wind and lighter fluid blossom in her mind. 

She watched as Meulin took an almost minute-long hit. Meulin closed her eyes happily after removing the pipe from her tender lips, which she pressed together as she waited for the smoke to settle in her lungs. “[You take your shit well, Kittybitch,]” Damara said. Still holding her breath, Meulin winked. “[Do you have practice having to keep your breath for so long?]” 

Meulin burst out laughing. “You know it, babe!” She stuck her tongue out and wiggled it suggestively, evoking a snicker from her stoic companion. “I don’t mean to brag, but Purrloz has told me that my tongue game is pretty lethal,” she said. 

“[Oh?]” Damara asked, scrunching her nose up in disgust. She’d always felt ill after any mention of Meulin’s boyfriend, but for Meulin’s sake, she tried to keep it down. “[You’re still seeing that asshole?]” Meulin nodded and giggled nervously, making Damara wonder if she’d been a little harsh. Kurloz and Meulin had started dating back in their freshman year. Some people, Meulin included, were happy to fawn over the couple and talk about how they were the campus power couple or some such nonsense. 

Damara was not one of those people. 

In an attempt at recovery, Damara reached over to Meulin and rubbed her shoulder. “[No offense to either of you,]” she said, “[I know you love him greatly.]” 

As she passed the pipe to Damara, Meulin shrugged. “No, that’s fair. He’s definitely a bit of a nyasshole,” she said. Damara nodded and put the edge of the pipe in her mouth, then covered the hole on the side so that she could take a hit herself. The two sat in silence while Damara inhaled, held, and released. Although she would have loved to look back at her companion, she pretended not to notice Meulin watching her. 

“I’ve always admired the way your lips look when mew smoke,” Meulin said, looking dreamily at the clouds escaping Damara’s lungs. Damara turned her head quickly to find Meulin staring right into her eyes. “You always look so beautiful with smoke coming out of your meowth, and I’m pawsitive your lipstick never gets smeared.” Meulin said. She shifted from sitting on her knees to crawling on all fours, and made her way closer to Damara. “Purrloz says his least favourite part of kissing me is how my lipgloss smears all over his face. Will your lipstick stay on if I show mew my lethal tongue skills?” 

Before Damara could answer, her lips were sealed off by Meulin’s. At first, she was shocked. Had Meulin always wanted to kiss her? Or was this something that could never be recreated while sober? After considering this, Damara pressed her own lips against Meulin’s kiss. Whether Meulin would want to kiss her later, when the high would wear off, didn’t matter; right now, Damara was more than willing to let it happen. 

Either way, the kiss didn’t stop after Damara returned it. Rather, Meulin parted her lips slightly, encouraging Damara to do the same. She then pressed her tongue into Damara’s mouth, letting Damara lean back and enjoy this sudden act of affection. When Meulin returned her tongue to her own mouth, Damara carefully slipped hers in its place. She could taste the smoke from Meulin’s mouth, deep and delicious. It was almost as if she was the one to exhale it herself. 

While Damara was lost in the sensation of her companion’s lips on hers, Meulin slowly climbed on top of Damara, pushing her against the wall. Meulin pressed her hands against her friend’s breasts and squeezed, all the while rubbing her thighs up and down Damara’s hips. Damara raised one knee higher than the other, giving Meulin a place to grind on, and dug her fingers into Meulin’s back. In return, Meulin let out a tiny gasp and let her hands get rougher as she felt Damara up. 

Whether it was the weed or the adrenaline, something in Damara’s brain made her incredibly aware of every little prickle of her skin. The back and forth motion of Meulin’s hips, the slight pinch of Meulin’s fingers, the softness of Meulin’s lips- all were terribly intense, yet she still felt starved for more. Just as she began to feel the base of her panties start to get wet, however, Meulin began to laugh. 

She rolled off of Damara’s hips and onto her own back, smiling up at the stars visible through the hole in the ceiling. When she finally regained her breath, she turned to Damara. “Fuck, Damz, I didn’t know you were so…” Meulin trailed off, her eyes focused on the night sky. She brought the back of her balled-up hand to her mouth, and threw her fingers outwards, signing the word “amazing.” 

Damara bit her lip. For a minute, she had forgotten that both of them were very intoxicated. By extension, neither of them were in any position to be making out like this. The odds that Meulin would come out of her high and not freak out were not particularly in her favour. She gazed at Meulin for what could have been years. Was Meulin even going to remember this once they sobered up? Or would it fade into her memory as some odd dream? It certainly felt like a dream to Damara, and she was far more sober than her companion. 

Meulin giggled, bringing Damara back to reality. “You are litterally so amazing,” she purred, returning her focus to Damara. “It’s generally my policksy to not kiss my platonic partners, but _damn,_ Damz!” 

“[Platonic?]” Damara said, her wryest smile drawing attention away from her shaking legs, “[Are you sure that’s what we are after a kiss like that?]” 

Meulin opened her mouth to respond, but was silent for a moment. She coughed. “I’m… not really sure,” she said, her eyes darting around. Damara tilted her head. “Like, it’s honestly pretty fleasible that Purrloz and I are breaking up soon, for real this time. And I’ve been thinking about… Well, nevermind. It’s all confusing.” Meulin smiled weakly at Damara. Her thick, black hair spread around the floor like a halo, and her face was embellished by a very present blush. Damara would have loved to make that blush deeper. 

“[Well,]” Damara said, shifting her body from the wall to the floor, “[No need to think about that now. We’re high as shit and having the time of our lives.]” 

“Ha. Yeah.” Meulin looked back to the hole in the ceiling. “I don’t know if I can stop thinking about it, though. It’s suffocating.” 

Damara sighed. “[You sound like you need some more of Dr. Damara’s special medicine.]” 

“No, I think I’m done with weed for the night.” “[That’s okay.]” Damara wiggled next to Meulin. “[I am too. I’m sorry I fucked up your night.]” 

“It’s fine. I’m just confused.” 

“[That’s fair.]” 

Meulin looked at Damara, who looked back at her. Meulin’s eyes were beautiful even when bloodshot. Damara wished she could lie there with her friend forever. The same silence that comforted her earlier now felt all too empty, but Meulin’s breathing filled the void. She hoped that the sun would never rise so that Meulin would never leave, so that Kurloz would never wake up, so that she could listen to Meulin breath for the rest of time. 

“I think I know how you _can_ help, though,” Meulin said, breaking the silence. Both girls turned their heads to face the other. 

Damara smirked and raised an eyebrow. “How?” she asked. 

Meulin’s lips parted as her eyes focused only on Damara’s. “Kiss me again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little scene I wanted to get on paper. I <3 Rarepairs.


End file.
